The Beginning Of An Era
by loonar cyclus
Summary: Fanfiction prati početak školovanja Siriusa Blacka, Jamesa Pottera, Remusa Lupina i Petera Pettigrewa ili, kako su sami sebe nazivali, Maraudersa. Ovo je zapravo njihovo upoznavanje, dakle, počeci početaka.
1. Sirius i James

**Ovo je moj prvi fanfiction koji sam ikada napisala i odlučila sam ga staviti ovdje. Nadam se da neće ostati nečitan. Ovo je tek prvo poglavlje, bit će ih još ukoliko KOMENTIRATE!  
**

**Ja ne posjedujem Marauderse niti išta iz svijeta JK Rowling... više je glupo to stalno ponavljati.**

**Ok... priča **

* * *

Sirius Black je ležao na svome krevetu u sobi i gledao zamišljeno u strop. Nije bio ništa posebno raspoložen, što je zapravo bilo i dobro zato jer njegova mama još nije zaboravila njegovu zadnju šalu, onu kada je svome bratu Regulusu stavio bodljikave jezičavce u juhu, pa se ovaj morao dva sata nakon toga oporavljati od uboda. Istina da je Sirius nakon toga dobio i kaznu, ali bilo je vrijedno toga. Ili je on barem tako mislio.

Začuje se kucanje na vratima. U sobu uđe kućni vilenjak obitelji Black, Kreacher. ''Gospodarica želi razgovarati s vama,'' reče duboko se naklonivši. ''Gadni mali gmizavac,'' nadoda sebi u bradu.

''Reci joj da ću doći za jedno dvadeset minuta,'' odgovori mu Sirius ne obazirući se na njegovu primjedbu. ''Kada bude vrijeme za ići,'' nadoda.

''Ali ona vas želi dolje odmah sada...''

Sirius ustane i time ga prekine. Prođe pored njega bez ijedne riječi te se zaputi stepenicama prema kuhinji. Ne obazirući se na njih, zaputi se pored glava kućnih vilenjaka ravno u kuhinju. Sjedne na stolicu i jednostavno nastavi ono što je do tada i radio - ništa.

U sobu uđe stroga vještica pakosna izraza lica. ''Što ja uvijek moram osobno doći do tebe kad te trebam nešto?'' obrati se ona Siriusu.

''Bilo bi lijepo kad bi mi usput uručila i svečanu pozivnicu,'' odbrusi Sirius. Znao je da mu ta mala šala na njezin račun neće uopće pomoći, ali jednostavno ju je obožavao naljutiti.

''Kakvim mi se to tonom obraćaš? Ti nezahvalno malo derište! Mi se svi toliko trudimo oko tebe, a ti nam tako sve vraćaš? Kako te nije sram! '' opet će ona.

''Čudo al ste dobri prema meni! Bolje ljude nisam u životu vidio!'' prekine je on.

''Ti gade mali! Derište glupo! Sramoto za čarobnjake! Zamijenili su te u Mungu! Ti nisi moj sin! Šišmišu mali! Ti nisi niti čarobnjak!'' vrištala je.

''Nećeš ti uvrede! Bolje da nisam čarobnjak nego da ovo moram trpjeti!'' vikao je sada i Sirius.

E ovo je već bilo previše za gospođu Black. Lice joj se zaokruži u odurnu grimasu. Posegne rukom u svoju zelenu pelerinu i izvadi štapić. Ali Sirius je bio spreman. Sagne se potpomognut refleksima stečenim u sličnim situacijama i otkotrlja se ispod stola. Kletva gospođe Black ga promaši, a dok je ona gledala gdje je on nestao, Sirius se brzo izvuče od ispod stola i otrći prema izlazu. Pojuri što je brže mogao pored portreta članova svoje obitelji do spremišta za metle na katu, u koje se sakrije. Uskoro začuje brze korake i ljute uzvike svoje drage majčice. Prođe pored njega, a on, počekavši trenutak, izađe iz ormara i krene natrag u kuhinju. Ondje sjedne i shvati da ima još samo petnaest minuta do polaska vlaka sa King's Crossa, a on se još nije niti spremio. Brzo ustane i zaputi se opet prema svojoj sobi.

Otvori vrata sobe i istoga trena osjeti kako ga pogađa kletva njegove majke. Udarac kletve odbaci ga do suprotnog zida hodnika. Vidje kako njegova majka podiže štapić u namjeri da ga ponovno urekne. Pomakne se s mjesta i poviče: ''Ima još petnaest minuta do polaska vlaka! Zakasnit ću!''

''To nije moj problem, nije li?'' odvrati gospođa Black.

''Što će ljudi reći ako ne dođem večeras u Hogwarts?'' pokuša opet Sirius.

Gospođa Black je još trenutak stajala s podignutim štapićem, a onda ga bijesno spusti i ode u prizemlje. ''Još nismo s ovim završili,'' dobaci mu u prolazu.

Sirius uđe u svoju sobu i nasmije se pobjedonosno. Čestitao je sam sebi što se opet uspio izvući bez većih povreda. Pogleda se u ogledalo. Inače je bio poprilično zgodan, sa svojom crnom kosom i sivim očima, ali je taj dojam sada narušavala krv koja mu je neprestano curila iz desne nosnice. Uđe u kupaonicu i opere sa sebe te znakove ljutnje njegove majke.

Još se brišući ručnikom, vrati se u svoju sobu i počne na brzinu bacati stvari u svoj kovčeg. Nije imao vremena za temeljito premišljanje o tome što mu sve treba i što je stavio, a što nije. Znao je da ako nešto zaboravi da to neće vidjeti do sljedećih praznika, mama mu sigurno neće poslati ništa, ali trenutačno za to nije mario.

Na brzinu zatvori kovčeg i odjuri u prizemlje gdje se uskoro pojavila i gospođa Black da bi provjerila Siriusa prije nego što ga pusti u Hogwarts. Ona ga nije namjeravala pratiti. Zaprepasti se kada ugleda Siriusa u običnim bezjačkim trapericama i majici.

''Dobro, ti stvarno nisi normalan,'' zapanjeno prozbori. ''KOPILE JEDNO! Izvoli se ići presvući! Što će ljudi misliti kada te vide takvog? Sramoto jedna! Marš gore!''

''Zakasnit...''

''Kakvo zakasnit! Sam ćeš biti kriv ako zakasniš! GOREEE!''izdere se ona pokazujući prstom prema stepenicama.

''Dobro, dobro. Idem.'' protisne Sirius kroza zube te se ljutito zaputi natrag prema svojoj sobi. Uđe unutra i izvadi prvu pelerinu do koje je došao kada je otvorio ormar. Bila je to obična, siva pelerina. Znao je da će ona stara krava opet prigovarati ali, ipak, stvarno nije želio zakasniti.

U tome se času vrata sobe otvore i unutra uđe Regulus, Siriusov desetogodišnji brat. ''Čuo sam da se mama opet ljutila na tebe. Zašto?''

''A što to tebe zanima, ti malo zabadalo?'' odbrusi mu Sirius. ''Gubi se van!''

Regulus se nije micao s mjesta. Uvijek je mogao činiti što god ga je bilo volja. ''Mama je jako ljuta na tebe. Kao pravi Black ne bi se trebao tako ponašati.''

Mamine tlapnje, pomisli Sirius. ''A kako to?'' upita Regulusa.

Regulus zausti da mu odgovori, ali uto začuje oca kako ga zove iz radne sobe i otrči kao opaljen. Sirius zakoluta očima. Njegov je brat bio još gluplji nego njegovi roditelji. Skače na svaki njihov mig.

Napokon se opet spusti u prizemlje ignorirajući zajedljiv komentar jednog od portreta na račun njegove pelerine. Ni gospođa Black nije bila u potpunosti zadovoljna ali, divnim čudom, prijeđe preko toga.

''Imaš još pet minuta,'' obrati mu se sa jasnom primjesom suzdržavanja bijesa. ''Ovaj ću ti put dati da upotrijebiš metlu, ali samo pokušaj zakasniti,'' reče pružajući mu prastari partviš tri. ''Nećeš više stupiti pod krov ove kuće ako večeras ne budeš u Hogwartsu.''

''Super. Onda se neću niti truditi da dođem do tamo,'' sarkastično će Sirius.

''VAN!'' izdere se gospođa Black te Sirius brže bolje pobjegne kroz ulazna vrata na pust i prašnjav Grimmauldov trg praćen čoporom raznovrsnih kletvi i psovki.

U kući Potterovih bila je u tijeku prava jurnjava. Potterov jedini sin uskoro je trebao krenuti na svoju prvu godinu školovanja u Hogwartsu - školi vještičarenja i čarobnjaštva. Ukućani su jurcali gore-dolje po stepenicama i usput se sudarali tako da su im stvari ispadale iz ruku, što je samo povećavalo opći dojam kaosa. Vrhunac je nastao kada je Jamesova teta, jer tako se dječak zvao, pokušavajući strpati njegovu sovu u krletku, pala i otkotrljala se po stepenicama sve do odmorišta na prvom katu, pogođena vrećom štakorskih repova.

U svoj toj zbrci činilo se da samoga Jamesa nitko niti ne primjećuje. Njemu to trenutačno nije smetalo. Naprotiv! Bio je sretan zbog toga, jer si je u glavi zacrtao par stvari koje je htio ponijeti u Hogwarts, a mama i tata mu to sigurno ne bi dopustili.

Ugledavši svoju priliku, tiho prođe pored ukućana koji su se okupili oko malo ošamućene tete i otvori vrata pored njih. Našao se u sobi svojih roditelja. Istoga trena, ne gubeći niti časka, krene prema njihovom ormaru. Otvori prvu ladicu - ništa. Drugu je dobro prekopao, ali niti tamo nije ništa našao. U roku od par minuta pretražio je cijeli ormar i shvatio da ovdje neće naći ništa.

Osvrne se oko sebe. _Tata je sigurno prozreo moje namjere_, pomisli. _A dobro, ne_ _preostaje mi ništa drugo nego samo malo razmisliti_. To i učini. Sjedne na pod pored sada potpuno razbacanog ormara i ubrzo se dosjeti. Izađe iz sobe i krene preko sada praznog stubišta, izuzev štakorske repove koje vjerojatno nitko nije stigao maknuti s puta. _Sigurno su se preselili u kuhinju_, pomisli. Prođe još par stepenica i uđe u spremište za metle. Izvadi pričvršćenu podnicu i učas nađe ono što je tražio: srebrnast plašt nevidljivosti. Zaogrne se plaštem i krene prema svojoj sobi.

Samozadovoljnim korakom uđe unutra i pođe prema svome kovčegu. Strpa u njega plašt te ga prekrije ostalim stvarima koje su već bile spakirane. Začuje viku koja je, čini se, dolazila iz sobe njegovih roditelja. 'Ormar,' pomisli. Opet uoči svoju priliku i pođe sada prema podrumu.

Dobro što je roditelje oduvijek uvjeravao da se boji tog jadnog, starog podruma, jer da nije, opet bi bio u dvojbi, ali ovaj put o tome gdje mu je skrivena metla. Novi novcati model - Nimbus 1000. Dobio ga je od ujaka za prošli Božić, a sada mu mama nije dopuštala da ga ponese sa sobom u Hogwarts, za što je on mislio da je upravo nečuveno. Nije joj ni u kojem slučaju namjeravao dopustiti da mu to učini. Ponijet će je sa sobom milom ili silom.

Polako se s Nimbusom u ruci približavao svojoj sobi, a kada je otvorio vrata, nije baš dočekao ono čemu se nadao, a to je bila potpuno prazna prostorija. Našao se upravo oči u oči sa zadnjom osobom koju je u tome trenutku želio susresti - svojom majkom.

''James, što će ti metla?'' upita ga ona. Imala je svjetlo smeđu kosu do ramena i inače je bila ljubazna, što je u ovome trenutku pokušavala prikriti.

''Htio sam njome pomesti pod.'' odvrati James.

''James, ne budi glup. Znaš da ne možeš ponijeti metlu u školu. Gdje si je uopće pronašao?''

''Na njezinom mjestu.'' reče James, ignorirajući izraz nevjerice na majčinu licu.

''Mama! Moram imati metlu. Svi će je imati, ja ću izgledati kao pravi čekinjaš bez nje!''

''Dobro znaš, Jamese Potteru da neće svi imati metlu i molim te da se ne prepireš puno sa mnom. Daj mi tu metlu!''

''OK, OK...Pobijedila si... '' reče i okrene se prema izlazu.

''James, metla ti je još u ruci!''

James ljutito uzdahne i preda joj metlu. Okrene se, izađe iz sobe i krene hodnikom na suprotnu stranu. Što li će sad bez svoga Nimbusa? Znao je on da prvogodišnjaci u Hogwartsu ne smiju imati metlu, no za to ga nije bilo briga. Sada je mislio samo na to kako će je uzeti od mame i sakriti u svoj kovčeg.

Na um mu padne savršena zamisao. Krene opet prema svojoj sobi, ali ne uđe u nju, nego se sakrije iza najbližega ormara u hodniku. Tamo je stajao i čekao, sve dok njegova mama napokon ne izađe iz sobe. Tada se on polako odšulja unutra, i brže-bolje pođe prema kovčegu te sve stvari pobaca van iz njega da bi došao do onoga što je tražio: plašta nevidljivosti. Nije se mučio sa slaganjem stvari natrag u kovčeg jer nije htio ispustiti svoju majku iz vida.

Izađe iz sobe s plaštem preko glave, i krene brže prema stepenicama da bi stigao mamu. Odjednom uspori. Valjda je napravio preveliku buku, jer se gospođa Potter naglo okrenula i sumnjičavo zagledala u stepenice. James stane kao skamenjen da ga ne bi slučajno otkrila. Činilo se da je uspio u svome naumu jer se gospođa Potter opet okrenula i zaputila u prizemlje, očito mislivši da joj se nešto učinilo.

James opet krene za njom i uvidje da se zaputila prema onome 'strašnome' podrumu. Sigurno je pomislila da James neće ovdje tražiti metlu. James je čekao sve dok ona nije opet izašla i krenula na kat. Nakon toga i sam uđe u podrum. Nije na prvi pogled vidio metlu, pa je zato upalio svjetlo. Opet pregleda cijeli podrum, kad ono metli ni traga. Gdje li ju je stavila? A onda uoči ormar iza nekih starih boca pivoslaca, pokriven crnim plaštem, tako da se jedva vidio. Uzdahne od olakšanja kada otvori ormar i napokon ugleda metlu. Sakrije i metlu zajedno sa sobom pod plašt, ugasi svjetlo i izađe iz podruma.

Sada je dobro pazio kako ulazi u sobu. Lagano otvori vrata i provuče se kroz njih. Na njegovu sreću, unutra ovoga puta nije bilo nikoga. Ode do kovčega te pobaca preostale stvari van da bi metlu i plašt stavio na samo dno kovčega. Prvo stavi metlu, a zatim preko nje prebaci plašt. Odmakne se da bi vidio učinak. Nisu se uopće vidjeli ni metla ni plašt. Gledao je u samo dno kovčega. Čestita sam sebi na dobro obavljenu poslu i počne ostale stvari trpati natrag u kovčeg.

Sirius se pomalo šlampavo spusti u malu, pustu uličicu nadomak King's Crossa. Tako se žurio da se zamalo zajedno s metlom zabio u pločnik. Otvori kovčeg i na brzinu unutra strpa metlu. Počne vuči kovčeg niz uličicu i uskoro dođe do pregrade koja je dijelila peron devet i tri četvrtine od ostalih perona King's Crossa. Da je ovisio samo o svojim roditeljima, sada bi ovdje stao i vjerojatno zakasnio, ne znajući kako dalje. Ali, srećom, imao je on i pametnih ljudi u svojoj obitelji. Istina je da su takvi bili rijetki, ali ipak su postojali. Tako mu je njegov ujak Alphard rekao da treba samo proći kroz tu pregradu i doći će do perona. To i učini i uskoro ga zapahne oštar miris mačaka i sova koje su glasno hukale i mijaukale.

Sirius uoči da na peronu više nema skoro niti jednog učenika. Svi su već bili u vlaku. Sirius praktički potrči prema vlaku, a onda vidje da se ovaj počeo kretati. Uhvati se za vlak i počne trčati njemu usporedo, a onda mu, na njegovu sreću, netko otvori vrata. Skoči brže-bolje u vlak i stane zajedno sa dječakom crne kuštrave kose vući kovčeg unutra.

''Hvala.'' reče mu kada su obojica, zajedno s kovčegom, bili živi i zdravi u vlaku. Sirius vidje da je i taj dječak vjerojatno tek nedavno ušao, jer je i pored njega stajao identični kovčeg.

''Nema na čemu,'' odgovori mu dječak. ''Usput, ja sam James Potter. Ti?''

''Što? Ovaj... Sirius Black,'' odgovori Sirius, još uvijek pod blagim šokom zbog prijašnjeg događaja.

James na kratko zašuti i zagleda se u Siriusa. Čuo da su Blackovi vrlo sumnjiva obitelj, da se bave crnom magijom i takve stvari.

''Ni ti još nisi našao odjeljak?'' upita Sirius Jamesa, nakon što se u potpunosti smirio.

''Ne... ne. Ali sam krenuo prema jednome tu, pored nas, za koji mi se čini da je prazan, ali sam onda vidio tebe kako loviš vlak pa...'' odgovori on.

'''Ajmo onda tamo,'' reče Sirius i krene niz hodnik.

Ispostavilo se da onaj Jamesov prazni odjeljak ipak nije prazan. U njemu je sjedio dječak smeđe kose, duboko zadubljen u knjigu.

''Što ćemo sad?'' upita Sirius Jamesa.

''Pa, možemo ipak ući ovdje. Pretpostavljam da je ostatak vlaka pun, ako je suditi po odjeljcima pokraj kojih smo sada prošli,'' odgovori mu on.

''OK, '' složi se Sirius i otvori vrata odjeljka. ''Je li slobodno?'' upita dječaka koji podigne pogled s knjige. James uoči da izgleda prilično bljedunjavo.

''Da, da. Samo vi uđite,'' odgovori im on.

''Sirius Black,'' predstavi se Sirius entuzijastično, pružajući mu ruku.

''Remus Lupin,' odgovori on, dok mu je Sirius svom snagom drmao ruku. Polako mu se vraćalo dobro raspoloženje. ''A ovo je James Potter,'' reče, pokazujući na Jamesa.

Njih dvojica spreme svoje kovčege u pretince iznad sjedala i udobno se smjeste. James izvadi list 'Metloboj danas' i stane čitati. ''Jeste li znali da su Ose pobijedile Strijele u polufinalu?''

''Da,'' odgovori mu Sirius. ''Ove je godine pokal sigurno njihov, za što navijam od kada znam za sebe.''

''Stvarno? I meni su oni najdraži klub. Imam doma cijelu zbirku njihovih rozeta.''

''A ti, Remuse? Za koga ti navijaš?''upita ga Sirius.

''Pa...baš i ne pratim metloboj,'' odgovori mu Remus iza knjige.

''Ne pratiš metloboj?'' činilo se da je James zaprepašten. ''E pa moraš početi, stari. To je najbolji sport na svijetu!''

''A pazite ovo,'' nastavi i digne se sa sjedala da bi došao do svoga kovčega. Opet ga prekopa i izvuče svoj Nimbus.

''Je li to...?'' započne Sirius.

''Da. Pravi pravcati. 160 km/h s dobrim vjetrom u rep. Okreće se za 360 stupnjeva na mjestu! Imao sam problema s tim da ga iznesem iz kuće, ali sam ipak nekako uspio. Dobio sam ga ovaj Božić. Savršen je, što ne?''

Sirius je buljio u metlu sa izrazom krajnjeg divljenja na licu, no činilo se da se metla Remusa nije posebno dojmila.

''Dobra je,'' reče samo i vrati se svojoj knjizi.

''Dobra? To ti je, dragi moj, najbolja metla na svijetu!''pobuni se James.

''Štogod,'' odgovori mu Remus.

James se duboko povrijeđen vrati svojim novinama, a Sirius stane proučavati metlu. Uskoro mu to dosadi pa onda počne gledati kroz prozor. Upravo su prolazili pored neke livade gdje su se u daljini vidjeli konji. Sirius se zagleda u konje, a kada mu nestanu iz vida, počne jednostavno buljiti u prazno.

''Dosadno mi je.'' progovori nakon nekoliko minuta.


	2. Prva zajednička

**Evo napokon drugo poglavlje... Htjela sam ga staviti skupa s engleskim prijevodom, ali ću prijevod staviti kasnije. Pa... uživajte! I ne zaboravite KOMENTIRATI!!  
**

* * *

  
U tome trenu u njihov odjeljak uđu još dvojica dječaka. Jedan je bio malo viši, dosta mršav, pakosna izraza lica, a drugi je imao crnu, masnu kosurinu i osobito kukast nos.

''Ti si sigurno Black,'' obrati se Siriusu ovaj potonji. ''Samo smo navratili da te priupitamo ako bi možda htio otići u naš odjeljak. Ipak ćemo mi dijeliti spavaonicu sljedećih sedam godina.''

''Kakvu spavaonicu?'' upita Sirius. ''O čemu ti to?''

''Pa Slytherinsku spavaonicu, naravno. Pa što si ti mislio? Ipak je cijela obitelj Black pripala Slytherinima pa ćeš sigurno i ti.'' odgovori mu onaj uljasti klinac.

James se okrene prema Siriusu. Remus proviri iza svoje knjige.

''Ne znam s kim ću dijeliti spavaonicu, ali znam s kime sigurno neću. Nemam nikakvu namjeru dospjeti u isti dom kao i ostatak moje obitelji,'' odbrusi mu Sirius.

James se opet okrene onoj drugoj dvojici, a Remus upre pogled u knjigu, iako mu se oči nisu micale.

''Molim? A nego gdje ćeš drugdje dospjeti?'' reče opet onaj dječak. ''Sigurno si užasno glup kada misliš da ćeš se samo tako izvući ako i dođeš negdje drugdje. Ti mora da si sramota za svoju obitelj kada se družiš sa ovakvim mutnjacima.''

Sirius ustane. Onaj dječak malo uzmakne.

''Idemo, Snape,'' javi se onaj mršavi.''Idemo, nemamo što više tu tražiti.''

Snape prijeđe pogledom sve u sobi, a onda se okrene i zajedno sa svojim prijateljem izađe na hodnik.

James opet pogleda u Siriusa koji je sjeo na svoje sjedalo, sav nabrušen. Izgleda da je ipak OK tip, pomisli. ''Hej, jesi li ti to upravo rekao da ti je dosadno?'' upita Siriusa.

''Da. Zašto?'' odgovori mu ovaj.

''Zato jer imam jedan dobar plan kako bi nam moglo postati _mnogo _zabavnije,'' James će vragolastim pogledom.

Ustane i opet stane prekopavati svoj kovčeg. Sirius ustane zajedno s njim, ''Što imaš na umu?'' upita ga.

''Jednu malu šalu na Snapeov račun,'' odgovori mu James. Sirius se nasmije. James tiho opsuje. ''Zaboravio sam smrdobombice,''reče.

''Hej, nema problema,'' reče Sirius vadeći pažljivo jedan paket iz svoga vlastitog kovčega.

''Savršeno!'' zadivljeno će James, uzimajući smrdobombice od Siriusa. ''Sada nam još samo treba netko za odvlačenje pozornosti.''

''Nema problema,'' reče Remus koji je u međuvremenu ostavio svoju knjigu i ustao sa sjedala.

''O, gospon Metlobojomrzac! I ti si za malo akcije?'' obrati mu se James, ali bez ikakvog prizvuka ljutnje u glasu.

''Zapravo i jesam, gospodine Sve-shvaća-ozbiljno. Nikada nisam niti rekao da mrzim metloboj, samo mislim da ima i važnijih stvari na svijetu.''

''OK, onda. Ja ću zaboraviti to u vezi metloboja, a ti zaboravi moju zajedljivost. Jesmo li sada kvit?''

''Sve u redu, stari,'' sa smiješkom će Remus. ''Dakle, koji je plan?''

Sirius, James i Remus su polako hodali hodnikom vlaka, kao da niti u snu ništa ne smjeraju. Išli su prema prednjem dijelu vlaka, gdje je Remus rekao da se nalazi vagon za prefekte, jer to je bio njihov cilj za izvršavanje prvog dijela šale.

''Evo jednoga,'' upozori ih Sirius šaptom, pokazujući glavom u hodnik ispred njih.

Svi troje se požure da što prije dođu ususret dječaku koji je, očito, bio pet godina stariji od njih samih, iako nitko ne bi rekao da je razlika između njega i Siriusa tolika, jer je Sirius izgledao dosta zrelo za svoje godine.

''Hej, stari!'' reče Sirius prebacivši ruku prijateljski preko čovjekova ramena. ''Moji frendovi ovdje,'' tu pokaže na Remusa i Jamesa, ''i ja smo se pitali ima li ovdje kakav kućni vilenjak ili nešto slično da počisti naš odjeljak jer je jednome tipu tamo pozlilo i... pa znaš već kako to ide...''

''Pa, ako je netko bolestan, treba obavijestiti osoblje...''

''Pa zato smo i došli do tebe, što ne?'' prekine ga Sirius. ''Ali nije on bolestan. Samo mu je malo bilo zlo od vožnje vlakom. Sada mu je opet dobro, što se baš i ne bi moglo reći za odjeljak.''

''Pa, ako je tako, onda ću poslati nekoga da to provjeri. U kojem ste vi odjeljku?'' upita ovaj drugi.

''23/A. Dva vagona dalje od ovoga,'' odgovori mu Sirius.

''Doći ću tamo za jedno deset minuta, kada nađem nekoga da to sredi,'' reče dječak i udalji se.

''Ali 23/A nije naš odjeljak,'' reče James nakon što se onaj dovoljno udaljio da ih više nije mogao čuti.

''Točno,'' odgovori mu Sirius. ''Ali _je_ od starog Snapea.''

James shvati kamo Sirius cilja i naceri se.

''Nego, imaš li je?'' upita Remus.

Sirius otvori šaku koju je do tada držao čvrsto stisnutu da bi otkrio malu, plavo-brončanu značku, sa ugraviranim velikim slovom 'P'.

''Izvrsno,'' Remus će.

Sada se svi zajedno zapute prema sljedećem vagonu, zastajući između toga i onog prethodnog. Sirius od ispod svoje pelerine izvadi Jamesov plašt te se svi troje njime zaogrnu i učas nestanu.

Sada su se polako kretali prema odjeljku 23/A. Kada su mu došli nadomak, Remus pažljivo natakne značku prefekta na svoju Hogwartsku pelerinu i izvuče se od ispod plašta. Ovo inače ne bi radio, ali onaj tip je bio zbilja grozan i zaslužio je prikladnu kaznu.

Remus se isprsi te nadmoćno uđe u Snapeov odjeljak. Tamo su se uz Snapea nalazili i još neki dječaci, svi u nekom pogledu odbojni.

''Sad ste se odjednom smirili, kad ste vidjeli mene da dolazim, ha?'' obrati im se Remus, što je mogao ozbiljnijim glasom. ''Što? Sada niste više tako kočoperni kao što ste bili kada ste se vrzmali po tuđim odjeljcima?''

''Kojim tuđim odjeljcima?'' upita jedan od njih, pomalo debeljuškast.

''Dobro vi znate po kojim odjeljcima! Nemojte si sada raditi još gore! Odmah u prefektski vagon na razgovor.''

''Ali...'' javi se onaj mršavi otprije.

'' Odmah!'' Remus će ljutito.

Svi se dignu i krenu prema vratima osim Snapea koji je ostao sjediti, ali kada mu Remus dobaci jedan oštar pogled i on ustane, promotrivši dobro Remusa dok je prolazio pored njega, kao da nešto sumnja. Remus se preplaši da će ga prepoznati, ali to brzo prikrije.

Tada i on izađe i otkrije da svi još stoje na hodniku. ''A što sada čekate? Da ne mislite možda da ću vas ja pratiti do tamo? Samo vi idite, lijepo, polako. I ne skrećite s puta. Gledam vas,'' reče im.

Snape i ostali se zapute prema prednjem dijelu vlaka, a Remus da znak Siriusu i Jamesu koji brže-bolje stupe u odjeljak 23/A.

Sirius je umirao od smijeha. Tako se smijao da nije mogao doći niti do riječi.

''Što mu je?'' upita Remus.

James slegne ramenima gledajući u svoga novoga prijatelja.

''Trebao si... ha, ha, ha... trebao si...'' Sirius jedva protisne kroza smijeh.

''Što sam trebao?'' upita Remus pomalo namršteno.

''Trebao si vidjeti svoje lice,'' Sirius će brišući suze iz očiju. ''Ne skrećite s puta!'' opet će on oponašajući Remusa, a onda opet prasne u smijeh.

James samo zakoluta očima prema Remusu. ''Pusti ga,'' dobaci mu u prolazu.

James i Remus uđu u odjeljak te stanu vaditi potrebne stvari iz ruksaka. Za par im se minuta pridruži i Sirius koji je još uvijek bio sav crven u licu, suznih očiju.

''Gdje je Snape sjedio?'' upita James Remusa.

Remus samo pokaže rukom na određeno mjesto i stane dalje proučavati upute na buhoprašku. Kada je shvatio kako djeluje, počne ga na brzinu sipati na pelerine u kovčezima svojih budućih suučenika.

James i Sirius su za to vrijeme bili zabavljeni sa pripremanjem osvete samome Snapeu. Pažljivo su otvorili vrećicu sa smrdobombicama i izvadivši ih tri, počeli ih polako odšarafljivati. Čepove su na njih samo nataknuli, tek tako da spriječe izlazak dima prije nego što je trebalo.

''Vraćaju se,'' Remus će pomalo uspaničeno dok je stavljao prašak na zadnju pelerinu, ugledavši Snapea i ostale kako se približavaju niz hodnik susjednog vagona.

Sirius i James na brzinu, ali ipak što su pažljivije mogli, polože smrdobombice na mjesto gdje je sjedio Snape. Imali su sreću da su sva sjedala u odjeljku bila pretrpana različitim limenkama soka od bundeve i papira od slatkiša tako da je bila mala vjerojatnost da će netko primijetiti smrdobombice. Onda se brže-bolje sakriju pod plašt i izjure iz odjeljka, ali ne krenu opet prema svome, nego ostanu u blizini da bi gledali što se zbiva.

Snapeova grupa se ljutito vraćala. ''Netko radi budale od nas!'' ljutio se Snape. ''A da znate da mi je onaj 'prefekt' izgledao poznato. Kao da sam ga već negdje vidio!''

Remus tiho opsuje sebi u bradu. Grupa dječaka uđe u odjeljak. Nastavili su raspravljati o prijašnjem događaju. Po njihovim riječima, otišli su do odjeljka za prefekte, gdje su ih svi prvo čudno gledali, a kada su pokušali objasniti što se dogodilo, samo su im se svi smijali. Po njihovom je mišljenju bilo nečuveno što ih je netko uspio tako nasamariti i velika sramota. Po mišljenju Remusa, Jamesa i Siriusa, bio je to trenutak za pamćenje.

A onda se to dogodilo. Snape, koji je cijelo to vrijeme nemirno koračao po odjeljku, napokon je sjeo na svoje mjesto. U roku od par sekundi čuo se gadan prasak, a od ispod Snapeove stražnjice počeo je izlaziti dim.

''Remus!'' podsjeti James prijatelja koji se bio zagledao u odjeljak.

''Ajme, da,'' Remus će, pružajući ruku sa štapićem prema ključanici vrata i magično ih zatvarajući.

Remus, Sirius i James su čuli zgađene uzvike iz unutrašnjosti odjeljka. Snape i ostali su se sigurno gušili. Jedan od njih pokuša otvoriti vrata da izađe van, ali ne uspije. Digne se i onaj debeli, ali niti on ne probije Remusovu čaroliju. Sirius, Remus i James si daju pet. Snape je sada ustao sa svoga mjesta, tako da je netko od tamo prisutnih pogledao u njegovo sjedalo, mogao je lijepo vidjeti zgnječene smrdobombice. Ali stvar je bila u tome što su svi samo gledali u vrata i pokušavali ih otvoriti, a kada im se Snape približio, brzo su se odmakli od njega, očito misleći da bi ovaj mogao dobiti novi poriv.

Trojka pod plaštem se svom silom trudila zadržati smijeh, iako su im oči već bile pune suza.

A onda se javila još veća nevolja, barem za one koji su se nalazili u odjeljku. Hodnikom se počeo približavati onaj prefekt od kojega je Sirius 'posudio' značku, sa još par ljudi. Kada su došli do odjeljka 23/A, stali su, i zapanjeno buljili u sada već skoro potpuno bijelu prostoriju. Kada su ih dječaci unutra vidjeli, počeli su gotovo manično udarati po vratima odjeljka.

James, Sirius i Remus sada se više nisu mogli suzdržavati. Prasnuli su u smijeh i praktički pali s nogu. Ali suzdržavanje smijeha sada više nije bilo niti potrebno zato jer su iz svih drugih odjeljaka nahrupili drugi učenici i uzbuđeno žamorili gledajući što se zbiva, a kada se to pomiješalo sa bukom koju su proizvodili prefekti i Snapeovi kompanjoni, dobio se pravi kaos.

Kada su prefekti napokon shvatili da neće vrata otvoriti normalnim putem, i bacili na njih protuurok, Snapeovi frendovi su istrčali van kao da ih goni sam zmaj.

''Tko je ovo napravio?'' ljutito će jedan od prefekta. ''Ovo je nečuveno! Nikada, u povijesti Hogwartsa...''

''Jesam ja kriv što ga je on usred vožnje morao pred svima ispustiti?'' ljutito će sada i jedan od onih koji su zapeli u odjeljku, pokazujući na Snapea.

''Što?'' Snape će. ''Nisam ja ništa ispustio. Sjeo sam na svoje mjesto i stvar se samo počela dimiti.''

''Kakva stvar? O čemu ti pričaš?'' upita prefekt.

''Hej, našli smo ovo na sjedalu,'' reče onaj pokradeni prefekt, donoseći u ruci smrdobombice. Sirius, Remus i James se prestanu smijati.

''Tko je ovo napravio?'' upita onaj koji je do tada ispitivao Snapea. ''Tko je ovo napravio?'' Tišina. ''Dobro, kada se nitko neće javiti, ovo će morati na istragu.''

Trojka pod plaštem odahne.

''A ti ćeš, mladiću, sutra na večer imati kaznu,'' obrati se Snapeu. ''Zato jer nisi pazio gdje sjedaš,'' nadoda kada je spazio da Snape otvara usta u svoju obranu. Prefekti se tada okrenu i odu, ostavivši samo jednoga od njih da pazi na daljnje prijestupe.

James, Sirius i Remus opet prasnu u smijeh, a Siriusu se učini da je Snape pogledao u njihovu smjeru. Gurne laktom Jamesa, koji gurne Remusa, pa onda svi odjednom umuknu.

Snape se okrene i krene opet prema svome odjeljku, ali bi se moglo reći da se sjetio od kuda zna onog Ravenclawskog prefekta.


End file.
